


Death in the Garden

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Death is lonely, Death is tired, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Flash Fic, Four Horsemen, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), Not Really Character Death, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: On his way to a job, Death takes a moment to relax.





	Death in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Death

Death was a tired being. With Famine gone, he had no arcade games to distract himself with, and in all honesty, he was beginning to get weary of the endless streams of fear and sorrow. It was not often that anyone greeted him with interest. He couldn’t blame humans, not really. But still, it got lonely. 

On one job however, he noticed a garden of particular splendor. He didn’t dare touch the growing plants but stopped to admire them. Mrs.McDuffin wasn’t going to mind a few more minutes with her husband.

Silence passed between his eye sockets and his ribcage relaxed. If he could breathe he would have let out a sigh. A door opened. 

“Rough day?” A demon said. Death couldn’t help but shrug. 

“Rough year.” He replied. 

The demon nodded. “Sorry to hear.” They plucked one of the flowers from the garden, some kind of electricity dancing across their fingertips. “Here.” 

Death hesitated. He did not like watching creations be brought to unnecessary destruction. But the demon eyed him with expectation, and so he wrapped thin bones around the stem. The flower did not wither or fall in his grasp. Death looked up to thank the demon only to find that they’d disappeared, leaving behind a single black feather tinged with a whisper gold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
